Memories of You, Me and Them
by pyroesque26
Summary: Nigel can only take so much and if he doesn't get out soon, he knows he'll crack. But there is one girl who is unintentionally helping him out, but she will soon lose her memories of everything and of what she helped build.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of You, Me and Them

Summary: Nigel can only take so much from his demanding girlfriend, and he feels that if he doesn't get out soon, he'll most likely crack. But there is one girl who is unintentionally helping him out, and that one girl will soon lose her memories of him and everything she helped build.

A/N: After watching Op: Z.E.R.O., I somehow fell in love with the 1/362 pair even though there isn't so much interaction between them. At first, I thought 362 would have been better with 60. That's a pretty-okay one too, I suppose. I don't exactly know why, but I'm just weird that way. Besides, Lizzie creeps the hell out of me for some reason. Oh, and I think the title and summary don't go together, but that's just me. I suck at titles, really.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

As much as he loved Lizzie, he could only take _so_ much. It was always Nigie this, and Nigie that, and 'Ooh, Nigie, can we go somewhere tonight?' and 'Nigie, I want that one! Not this one!' The last statement was usually followed by a disgruntled, "What's the difference?" which would then be followed by an angered shriek that would cause him to shrink away from her.

He wondered what had happened to the happier days when they were younger, when he was in love with her?

Okay, so he wasn't sure if he was _in_ love with her or anything. He was only twelve years old, for goodness sake! How was he supposed to know if he was in love or not? But what he _did _know was that the old fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about Lizzie or whenever he was with her was gone. Mysteriously.

No, that was a lie. He knew exactly where the feeling had gone to.

The feeling only came back when he was with _her_: the Kids Next Door's Supreme Commander, who was not only a year older than him, but was to be decommissioned soon. Her birthday was in two months.

In the weeks and months that followed after what went down with Grandfather, he had become a lot closer to the lovely blonde Miss Rachel Blackburn. It started after the repairs and building for the new moonbase started. Even after it was over and done with, he still went to see her. To the moonbase, just for a chat or to discuss Kids Next Door stuff.

He only noticed the fluttery feeling in his stomach when he had been standing a little too closely to her during last year's New Year's Eve. They had been watching the fireworks together. He would have brought Lizzie along with him, but it was for Kids Next Door operatives only.

When Numbuh 362 turned her head to look at him, he blushed.

And darn that fluttery feeling in his stomach.

X-X

Numbuh 362 looked around her office. She was counting down the days until it was finally her time to be decommissioned, every Kids Next Door operative's worst fear. She was no exception and if anything, she was even more scared, being Supreme Commander and all.

She would have to leave everyone and everything behind. The Kids Next Door was like family to her. No, scratch that. They _were_ family. No, scratch that again. They _are_ family. They were her life, and she loved them. Especially Numbuh 86 – even though she _could_ be a grouch sometimes but she was the most loyal friend she could have asked for – and Numbuh 60. These two were the ones who tolerated and liked her the most.

She, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 were best friends, although Numbuh 86 disliked Numbuh 60 to a certain degree. They had joined the Kids Next Door at the same time and had vowed to get decommissioned at the same time, to ease the pain of losing each other separately. That was until Numbuh 362 had become Supreme Commander, and over the two years that she had held that position, she had only become more attached to the Kids Next Door, and so had Numbuh 86 – despite her ongoing vendetta against males – and Numbuh 60, once they had gotten their own respective positions, given to them by that traitorous once-legendary Chad.

Now that Numbuh 362 had time to think about it, the things Chad had done had probably been the result of fear. Was it fear that made him do all those things to betray the Kids Next Door? Was it fear that caused his memories of the Kids Next Door to remain with him?

She wasn't sure, and frankly, she didn't want to know. As much as Chad was her favourite cousin in the entire world, she didn't want to know what had made him betray them like he had. Unfortunately, she _did_ know why. Maybe not exactly, but the outlines of them more like it.

Taking up the position of Supreme Commander on such short notice had been difficult, but she rose to the challenge. She came from a family of strong people, those who fought for what they wanted. And as a result, the Kids Next Door became stronger and much larger under her lead.

Numbuh 362 looked at the plaques and the accompanied pictures of all the Supreme Commanders since the Kids Next Door started. Every single one of them was there, including Chad's, even though Numbuh 86 had insisted that it be taken down for his betrayal. She remembered confronting Chad about it later that night during the family dinner they had.

"_Why did you do it?"_

_Chad jumped and turned around to look at his younger cousin. Rachel stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. For being an eleven-year-old, she sure knew how to look angry and stern. She had it down to an art. She probably got it from her mom, he mused to himself._

"_Chad, why did you do it?" she repeated._

"_I heard you got appointed Supreme Commander, Rach. Congratulations," he said._

_Rachel looked confused for a moment before her face softened. "Thanks," she said but her face hardened once more. "Answer the question, Chad. _Why?_"_

_For some reason, Chad chuckled. He ruffled Rachel's hair to which she swatted his hands away. "You wouldn't understand, little cuz," he said._

"_Oh?"_

"_Both Cree and Father made me an offer I couldn't refuse," he finally told her._

_There was a dull ache in her chest when she realized that he chose their arch enemy and another traitor – the one she had looked up to when she found out that she had also been one of the best – over them. And on his thirteenth birthday too, how convenient._

"_I'm sorry, Rach, but even if I could, I wouldn't change what happened," he said. "Besides, why would I want the memories of the best years of my life erased?"_

"_You shouldn't have joined then," she said._

"_Why did _you_ join?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Because you did."_

_Rachel hadn't realized that she had been crying._

Numbuh 362 sighed at the memory. What Chad had said that night was true, though. Why should someone want to have the memories of the best years of their life erased?

Their mothers used to muse on how alike she and Chad were, and she used to agree with them. She loved her cousin and looked up to him. But from now on, she would have to disagree. She and Chad were nothing alike, because unlike him, she won't betray the Kids Next Door.

She would take the decommissioning like a real leader.

She sighed once more. Only sixty days, and she will no longer be Numbuh 362, Kids Next Door Supreme Commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of You, Me and Them

A/N: I don't know Numbuh 363's name, but if anyone does, do tell me so I can change it. And I'm not entirely sure whether or not Numbuh 86 still holds the Tactical Operative position, so in this fic she lost it because she didn't tell Numbuh 362 that the Recommissioning Module worked. I can't remember much, because I have the worst short term memory ever, and I can't be bothered with watching the entire thing again on YouTube. So if you can tell me, I'll edit it and stuff. And does anyone know if Numbuh 363 has any special position or whatever? Anyway, he'll be like his sister in this one, excellent spying skills and whatnot.

I would have put this up sooner but I'm not allowed to use the computer for recreational purposes during the weekdays. It disrupts study time or whatever. But I'm having a ten-day holiday from where I'm from so I'm hoping that I'll be able to get chapters up sooner.

X-X

Chapter 2

Numbuh 362 listened to the senior members talk. Mind you, the "senior members" had only just turned twelve. But still, they were in charge of appointing a new Supreme Commander once the current one stepped down. In this case, her.

She was so bored. All she wanted to do was get out of the room and play with that new video game her mother had just bought for her. And maybe also have a plate of fresh nachos with freshly melted cheese with Fanny and Patton.

She shad tuned out Numbuh 405 and Numbuh 406's voices mainly because she didn't want to be in this thing they called a meeting. That, and their voices and their attitudes were probably the most annoying thing ever. And what was worse was that they were twins. To be fair, she was more tolerant of Numbuh 406 because he was nicer.

Beside her was Numbuh 60, who also looked quite bored. Numbuh 86 would have been there but she was off decommissioning some poor soul.

"How about Numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 362's ears perked up almost immediately.

"His name was in the running to become Tactical Operative, but he rejected it."

"Actually, I changed my mind about that in the last minute," Numbuh 362 interrupted. Numbuhs 405 and 406 looked at her in irritation. No one ever interrupted them when they were talking. "Mainly because he was being reckless and went against orders. I gave it to Numbuh 86 instead."

"And _that_ was a mistake," Numbuh 406 said.

Numbuh 362 scowled at her. "She doesn't hold the position anymore, for your information, and she's learned from her mistakes. I gave it to someone else. Anyway, Numbuh 1 can't be Supreme Commander because he's the leader of his own sector."

"Yes, yes, we are aware of that," Numbuh 405 said impatiently. "But he _is_ Numbuh Zero's son."

"Just because he's Numbuh Zero's son doesn't mean he gets special treatment. I made that pretty clear in the press conference a few months ago," Numbuh 362 snapped.

Numbuh 60 gave a low whistle, which was silenced by a look from the other three present.

"Well, how about Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 405 suggested.

"Are you insane? She'll probably kick out every boy out of the KND!" protested Numbuh 406.

"Now, you're just being mean," Numbuh 362 spoke up. "Besides, Fanny can't be Supreme Commander. She's already having a hard enough time being Head of Decommissioning."

"Numbuh 60?"

He looked alarmed and gave Numbuh 362 a glance. "Patton's already told me beforehand rather stay at the Arctic Base than become Supreme Commander." Numbuh 60 gave her a thumbs-up.

The senior members sighed and shook their head. "We have to pick _someone_," Numbuh 406 whined.

"Stop your whining, 406, we'll find someone to Numbuh 362's liking," Numbuh 405 said sarcastically.

This time, both Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 scowled.

"And besides," Numbuh 362 continued, "Fanny and Patton can't be Supreme Commander because they'll be turning thirteen in a couple of months, and Numbuh 1, too, next year. What we need for Supreme Commander is someone relatively new, or at least someone who holds a rank and has been in the KND for at least a year. We need someone who's strong and capable enough to take on Supreme Commander, and someone who will least likely crack under the pressure. We don't need a repeat performance of what happened when-"

"You foolishly stepped down, and Father became Supreme Commander? Yes, we don't need another repeat of that," Numbuh 405 said nastily.

Numbuh 362 looked at her incredulously and shook her head. Both she and Numbuh 405 have had a long history of rivalry between them that started since their days at preschool.

Nervous, Numbuh 406 cleared his throat and said, "How about your brother, Numbuh 362, sir?"

"Johnny? I don't know. I mean, he only just joined a couple of months ago. But I suppose I could train him and-"

"Settled," Numbuh 405 said, cutting off Numbuh 362 and ignoring the glare the Supreme Commander threw her. "Put him on the list. Anyone else?"

Numbuh 362 crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"How about Numbuh 85?" Numbuh 60 asked. "Numbuh 86's little brother?"

Numbuh 362 just raised an eyebrow. Patrick was by no means a bad operative. He was just not so confident about himself. She remembered having to go over a report on the haircut disaster he had to go through, and a complaint from Numbuh 86 herself about how Numbuhs 1, 83 and 84 had intruded her home.

"Sir?"

Numbuh 362 jolted out of her thoughts and looked at Numbuh 60. "Um, yes, Numbuh 60?"

"The meeting's over, but they want another one in about a week or so to confirm the listing. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just, this picking a new Supreme Commander thing is just getting to me that's all. And well, turning thirteen, it's not very fun, is it?"

Numbuh 60 shrugged. "I suppose. My birthday's not for another five months so…"

"Yeah," Numbuh 362 said, nodding, understanding what he meant. Three months ago, she hadn't thought about turning thirteen much until it was then. She almost regretted not preparing for it properly, but she had been buried under so much work that she barely thought about it anyway.

"Hey, why don't I go grab Fanny, and we'll go and get nachos or something?"

Numbuh 362 smiled. "I'd love that, Patton."

X-X

Being the Head of Decommissioning was a tough job. In fact, it was the worst position ever. Hearing and seeing to-be-decommissioned operatives was absolute torture. But Fanny Fulbright wasn't going to admit to that. No, most especially in front of the boys. They would never let her live it down.

Her dislike for the male species probably came from having two annoying younger brothers and having to deal with all the whiny to-be-decommissioned male operatives. Studies by the computer nerds show that boys were more likely to put up a fight than girls.

It seemed the only boys she could handle were Numbuh 60 – although there were moments where she couldn't tolerate him so much that they didn't talk to each for days at a time – and her daddy.

To be Head of Decommissioning, you had to be strong, and sometimes, to the point of being cruel, unsympathetic, unless they really deserved sympathy. It was those people who didn't put up such a fuss that she admired, like Numbuh 100. The other operatives under her, however, could be as sympathetic as they wanted, because their job was only to bring the teenagers in, not to hear them plead with her to not erase their memories. Any teenager who stayed in the Kids Next Door was very, very, very lucky, like Maurice.

"Fanny?"

"What!" she yelled. She was doing just fine brooding, even though brooding was very unbecoming of a kid. She turned around to glare at the person who had interrupted her, and came face-to-face with Numbuh 60. "I'm sorry. It's just – what do you want!"

"Me and Rachel are gonna go get some nachos. Do you wanna come?"

Numbuh 86 stared at the large screen. A list of operatives who were turning thirteen was shown that stretched to the end of the year. There was quite a number. She had to give orders within the next twenty-four hours having Numbuh 99 and the others prepare themselves for tomorrow. About nine operatives were turning thirteen, their highest number to date.

"Just let me get changed, you stupid boy," she muttered.

Numbuh 60 just chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Despite her statement, Numbuh 86 couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have friends.

X-X

Numbuh 1 was tired. No, he wasn't tried from an overload of missions. He was tired from the activities he had done with Lizzie earlier that day. He had promised her that he would spend today with her, and that is exactly what he did.

In the morning, she brought him to an ice cream parlour, where they ate bowl after bowl of sundaes and banana splits. As much as Nigel loved ice cream as the next kid, he could only eat so much. After that, they went to the park where Nigel suggested playing basketball, which they did for a while. That was a mistake.

_Nigel was just shooting basket after basket after basket. He lost count how many times he'd stolen the basketball from Lizzie, who, by that point, was quite irritated with him. She was wearing a pair of heels, that weren't quite high, but high enough so that you could hardly run around in them. At one point he grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't get the ball from him._

_He hadn't that much fun with her in ages. Unfortunately for him, Lizzie didn't return the feeling._

"_That's it, I've had enough!" she snapped and sat to the side, a frown on her face._

_Nigel looked at her and his face fell. While dribbling the basketball, he kneeled next to her._

"_You know, the one time I get to see you because you're not away on a mission, and all we're doing is play sports, and ones that I'm not good at. Frankly, Nigel, I've had enough," she said._

Did she just use my full name?_ he thought._

"_Nigel, stop," she snapped, grabbing the basketball away from him._

_He sighed. "Alright, what do you want to do?"_

"_Lunch."_

"_Lunch?"_

"_Yes, lunch."_

"_Alright then. Come on, let's go," he said, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. "We'll do the things that you want to do, alright? We'll do everything."_

_Again, big mistake._

After having a lunch of fish and chips, they went to the charity fair that he had planned on going with his friends later that night. Of course, it didn't hurt to have a peak and later on tell his friends which were the best rides. But then again, Lizzie only wanted to ride on the slow rides, not the fast rides like he and his friends liked. Slow rides shouldn't be too tiring, right? It _would_ be tiring if you were dragged around.

It was always nice the first few minutes of whatever it is they were doing, but after a while, it got annoying and tiring because after a few minutes Lizzie would start nagging him with the most ridiculous requests.

After leaving the carnival, they stopped by the nacho shop not too far from her house because, for once, both wanted the same thing: fresh crispy nachos drowned in freshly melted cheese. After getting their orders, they took a booth and Lizzie started talking animatedly about some girl who was seeing two guys at once and how she would never dream of betraying her Nigie.

He was in the middle of a daydream when a few minutes later he heard a laugh he didn't think he would _ever_ hear outside the Moonbase.

In came Rachel, wearing the most casual clothes he had seen her in so far: a pink T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Patton and Fanny followed her in, also both in T-shirts and jeans. They seemed to be laughing about something that Patton had just said.

He turned his face to the side and covered his face with his hand. He glanced back over to the trio once in a while though. He didn't notice that Lizzie had become silent to observe what her boyfriend was distracted by. During the last glance he threw the three, Rachel saw him, and gave a smile and a wave. Unfortunately, he had blushed, but managed a smile anyway. When he turned back to Lizzie, the grin on his face fell.

"Nigie, who's she?"

All he gave her was, "My Supreme Commander." Lizzie wasn't too impressed with him at the end day.

Nigel groaned. To acknowledge one's crush while the girlfriend was sitting across from you was stupid. Incredibly, and utterly stupid.

What a great end to a horrible day.

X-X

"Oh, the smell of freshly melted cheese," Fanny said, her eyes closed and looking like she was in heaven. She had been working way too hard lately. "I haven't had these in a long time."

"You shouldn't work yourself too hard, Fan," Patton said, reaching over to ruffle her hair. They were sitting in a circle.

"You do that again, Patton, and I'll have you decommissioned faster than you can say 'Uncle'!" Fanny snapped, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Fanny, not too loud," Rachel cautioned, but gave the younger redhead an amused smile anyway.

As the three best friends enjoyed their afternoon together, there was only one thing on all their minds: it was nice to have friends they could hang out with.

They went to different schools, although all in Cleveland. Fanny went to the same school as the rest of Sector V even though she had begged her father to put her in an all-girls school. Patton went to an elite private all-boys school, as was Rachel in a private all-girls school.

Fanny was disliked by most of the students because she was rude and bossy. Patton was labelled a freak for his stiff attitude. And Rachel, despite being blonde and quite pretty, was an outcast just because she had beaten Numbuh 405 at being the star player on the girls' soccer team. And at her school, unfortunately, whatever Numbuh 405 said, goes.

Rachel dreaded schooldays, but loved the weekends because it was the only time she could see them.

They were only best friends because it had been that way when they went to preschool together, and although separated, still saw each other regularly, since Rachel's parents worked for Fanny's father who was friends with Patton's father, and they had regular dinners and lunch and such.

There was a point where they drifted apart for a bit before reuniting at the Arctic Base for their Kids Next Door training. After that, their friendship had only become stronger.

As Rachel drifted out of her thoughts and looked over at Patton and Fanny who had started flinging bits of nacho and cheese at each other, she couldn't help but smile.

Yeah, it was nice to have friends.

X-X

End Note: Okay, mind you, this was sloppily done, and I wanted to get this out of the way so I'll revise this, and start on the third chapter soon after I finish reading this book my cousin lent to me. So for now, excuse grammatical errors. By the time I have the third one up, I'll have this revised.


	3. Author's Note

I'm really sorry for the delay, but no new chapter today unfortunately. School's just started again, and it's taking time away from updating. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the new chapter up in the next week or so. The first two chapters are going under some major revising for the moment, so those will be reposted. There won't be much difference, but uh, yeah.


End file.
